


The New Girl

by AshZombie13



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan - Freeform, Negan fic, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: A new girl arrives at the Sanctuary to discover that Negan wants her.





	The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asshatry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asshatry/gifts).



> This fic contains Jamie from my fic, Darkest Desire. And Lana from Lauren’s fic, Mockery.

_It had been a long, lonely month._

I was the last surviving member of my group. I had been alone on the road for a month before I finally ran into another living human. I was almost dragging my body along the country road when a car came towards me. Honestly, I thought it was a dream. I was actually seeing a real car, and there was a person I was about to meet. He was a kind man named Jesus, who offered to take me back to his community called the Hilltop. He claimed it was safe there, and I knew I had no choice but to believe him. Anywhere would be safer than being on this empty road with the dead.

The community had welcomed me with open arms, except their leader, Gregory, who was quite rude to me. I’m not sure how he even became a leader; the man lacked all leadership qualities, and he was a coward. He was constantly worried about another group that he claimed would be arriving any day now.

_That day had finally come._

Loud trucks roared up the road to the Hilltop gates. Everyone began to panic, especially Gregory, who became shaky. The trucks entered through the gate and parked in front of the big house on the property. A man with a moustache jumped out of one of the trucks and immediately made his way to Gregory.

“Simon, we don’t have it.” Gregory visibly shook as he spoke, and I could see the sweat building, even from where I was standing.

“What? Huh? Excuse me?! Whoa… I almost thought I heard you say that you don’t have a pick up for us!” Simon laughed, “That would’ve been really bad for you!”

Gregory seemed to become more pale as he stood before Simon. I stood off to the side watching it all take place. Suddenly, Simon’s gaze met mine.

Simon’s head whipped around, “Well hello there! Who is this pretty lady?”

“My name is Lauren.” I stood confidently before him.

“Hello Lauren! My name is Simon!” He reached his hand out to touch mine.

I shook his hand, and noticed Simon seemed to look over me carefully. A huge grin formed on his face. It made me feel uneasy. He was up to something.

“Lauren… How would you like to come live at the Sanctuary?”

I studied his face, trying to understand why he wanted me to come with him. I looked over at Gregory to see how nervous he had become. At the moment, Hilltop didn’t seem as safe anymore. I would rather live at this place called the Sanctuary if they were going to be calling the shots around here. I smiled and nodded my head. Simon quickly lead me over to his truck and helped me inside. He went back and exchanged a few words with Gregory before he returned to the truck.

It was a few hours of driving until we pulled up to a large factory building. It had a gate surrounding it that was full of dead people. Some might look at that as creepy, but I thought it was incredibly smart.

“Home Sweet Home!” Simon grinned as the truck drove through the gates.

Simon jumped out of the truck, and I watched as he greeted a man that came out of the front doors. He was tall, with dark hair that was slicked back. He wore a black leather jacket with a red scarf. Over his shoulder hung a bat covered in barbed wire. They both looked towards the truck, and I could see Simon gesture towards me. As they approached, I could hear Simon speaking to this man. The closer they got, the more I realized how insanely attractive this man was. I was able to hear Simon speak to him,

“Boss, you’re gonna love what I found at Hilltop.”

I watched as the man with Simon looked at me sitting in the passenger seat of the truck. His lips curled up into a grin as he approached the door and opened it for me.

“Hi. I’m Negan.” He held out his hand to me.

I quickly shook his hand, “I’m Lauren.”

Negan kept my hand in his as he gently pulled me from the truck. I stumbled slightly, making Negan chuckle. He was so extremely attractive, and it was making me blush.

“Are you the leader here?” I asked Negan.

“Fuck yes I am!” Negan held his arms out as if he was showing myself off, “Impressed?” he smirked.

I couldn’t help but laugh, yet I _was_ impressed. Negan seemed brave and kind of badass, which was nothing like Gregory, who was timid and a coward.

“Follow me.” We began walking through the large entrance doors. “One of the Saviors is going to take you on a tour. Not me though. I don’t do that shit. You’ll be meeting me in my fucking room later to discuss some important shit. Until then, try to make some friends.”

This place was impressive. I was instantly overwhelmed by the amount of people living here.

“Lauren, I’d like you to meet one of my Saviors, Lana. She will be giving you the whole fucking tour. See you later, Doll!” Negan winked before he walked away.

I could instantly tell that Lana was sizing me up. She walked around me like a shark circling its prey.

“New girl, huh? Did he ask you yet?” Lana crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Ask me what?” I asked, confused as hell at what she meant.

Lana laughed and shook her head, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Lana showed me around the entire factory. I was impressed to see that this place had a rec room and showers. Lana showed me my room, which was small, but all mine.

“Don’t get too comfy. I’m sure you won’t end up staying in this room!” Lana laughed.

“How’s the food here?” I asked as my stomach growled.

“Oh, we haven’t had food in days. We are starving here!” Lana stared at me with a grim expression.

I heard my stomach now growl even louder, and I could tell Lana heard it too.

“I’m just messing with you!” Lana smirked, “Come on. Let’s go see what the kitchen cooked up today.”

Lana led me back to the first floor. We entered the large cafeteria that was already full of people sitting down to eat. Lana led me back to where the kitchen was. The smell of fresh bread hung heavy in the air.

“Spaghetti again?!” Lana growled at the staff.

Lana grabbed both of our plates and filled them with spaghetti and fresh bread. When she was finished, she shoved my plate in front of me, forcing me to grab it.

“I’m sick of spaghetti. The staff always makes it cause it’s Negan’s favorite, but I don’t give a shit!” Lana rolled her eyes, and I followed her out of the kitchen.

She scanned the tables as if she was looking for someone. She saw a young man with dark blonde curly hair, sitting alone at a table. She rushed over, and I followed.

“Hey, Jamie!” She took a seat at the table.

“Hey!” he responded, “This the new girl?”

“Yeah. Her name’s Lauren. And before you ask, Negan hasn’t asked her yet.” Lana stuck a fork full of noodles in her mouth.

I felt like I was able to talk to them comfortably. I was surprised by how quick I was making friends. Jamie kept his eyes on a table across the room. I glanced over to notice that it was a small group of women wearing short, black dresses and heels. Jamie seemed focused on someone in particular. The women seemed to be arguing as their voices were raising.

“Ugh, I hate when they eat down here!” Lana rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, one of them stood up from the table. She slammed her tray down, making the other women sitting there jump, and she began walking over to us. She shook her head of blonde hair, and was breathing heavily. She sat down next to Jamie, and glared back at the table she had come from.

“I hate them. Every fucking one of them!” she growled.

“You okay, Ash?” Jamie looked at her concerned.

“No. I am so pissed off!” she growled again.

“What’s wrong, Ashley? Trouble with the other wives? Not enough Negan to go around?” Lana smirked.

“All they do is sit around all day and complain! I am tired of it!” Ashley huffed.

“Sweetheart, you are sitting on your ass all day too, and here you are complaining!” Lana chuckled.

“No, I’m not like them. I’d rather work than be lazy. Negan won’t let me work.”

“Well you have the option to work instead of being a wife,” Jamie reminded her.

“Working means no Negan, and you know I want Negan.” Ashley smirked back at Jamie.

“Excuse me, but did you say _wives_?” I had to interrupt this conversation. There was no way this could be true.   

“Yeah. All the women at that table are wives, including me.” Ashley responded, looking at me confused.

I could feel my jaw instantly drop. Negan had multiple wives.

“She’s new,” Jamie interjected.

“Ohhh,” Ashley began looking at me up and down. Why was everyone sizing me up?

“He hasn’t asked her yet,” Lana added.

“I’m sure he will tonight.” Ashley smirked.

“Ask me what!” I was so lost in this conversation.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Lana said.

“Just say yes. You won’t regret it!” Ashley smiled and hummed a little, as if she was thinking of something that pleased her.

“Are you guys suggesting that Negan is going to ask me to become a wife?” I felt so dumb asking.

Jamie sighed, “You’re supposed to meet with him later, right?” I nodded at Jamie, “Then he is going to ask you. If he wasn’t going to give you the option, than you would’ve already been assigned a job.”

There was no way they were right. Negan couldn’t want me. I felt like I couldn’t compare to his other wives. Plus I had just met him.

Simon entered the cafeteria and grinned as he locked his eyes with mine. He began making his way over to our table.

“Hey guys, do you think if I flirt with Simon that will make Negan jealous? But you know, since it’s Simon, that means Negan won’t try to kill him?” Ashley grinned mischievously.

“Damn. You must really want to get punished, huh?” Lana smirked. “Negan will definitely get jealous. And he will definitely punish you twice as much, since he can’t kill his right hand man.”

“I’ll definitely be jealous,” Jamie whispered as Simon stopped in front of the table.

“Hello pretty ladies… and fella.” He pointed at Jamie, and I swore I could hear him let out a shaky breath.

“Negan wants you in his room now.” Simon looked down at me.

This was the moment they were talking about. Negan was apparently going to ask me to become a wife, even though I just met him a few hours ago. How could I say yes?

“Come on. He hates waiting. I’ll walk you.” Simon gestured for me to move. I quickly got up, and so did Ashley.

“I’ll come with you guys!” she giggled.

* * *

The entire walk to Negan’s room, Ashley was flirting with Simon, making sure everyone we passed knew she was doing it. She was definitely going to get Negan’s attention. It made me wonder, should I say yes? Should I also want his attention as badly?

We stopped in front of a large set of double doors, and Simon knocked three times. Ashley leaned up against the wall and waited patiently for Simon to finish his task. I could hear Negan through the door. “Come in,” he commanded. Simon opened the door, and I followed him inside. I expected him to stay, but he quickly left the room.

_Leaving me alone with Negan._

“Enjoy your stay so far?” Negan leaned back against the couch he was sitting on.

“Yes, actually I am. Already made some friends!” I smiled nervously at him as I sat on the other couch.

“Oh really? Who?” Negan tilted his head at me.

“Lana, Jamie, and Ashley.”

“Ah, already met one of my wives!” Negan chuckled.

I kind of wanted the attention off me. I saw an opportunity to distract him.

“Oh, she is a wife of yours? I thought she was with Simon?!” I pretended to act confused.

“What the fuck would give you that idea?” He gritted his teeth.

“She just seemed really close to him. Uh, giggling a lot and uh, touching him.” I gulped, starting to feel nervous.

Negan took a deep, hard breath, and looked straight at me. I felt the heavy tension in the air.

“I’m gonna have to fucking deal with that right now, so we gotta get straight to the fucking point.” Negan leaned forward in his seat.

“I’m gonna give you two fucking options, doll. You can either work for me and earn points, or you can become one of my wives. That means you don’t work. You only fuck when I want you.”

_My jaw dropped. He actually asked me._

At first, I didn’t know what to do or say. “Can I think about it?” I asked hesitantly.

“Take your time, doll,” Negan smiled and winked at me.

He got up and walked to his door, gesturing me to follow him.

“Go do some exploring, but make sure you’re in your room once curfew starts in two hours.”

I watched as Negan disappeared down the hall, on his way to punish his wife that was begging for it. I decided to go find Jamie and Lana. Maybe they could show me around some more before I turned in for the night.

* * *

I was tossing and turning. I couldn’t believe I was actually considering this, but I couldn’t deny what I was feeling. I wanted Negan. Sure I hated that I was going to have to share him with a group of wives, but there was no other way to have Negan. Plus, I wouldn’t have to work.

I ripped my blanket off. I wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight. My mind only thought of Negan, and it was ridiculous. I had just met this man today, and he already had me wrapped around his finger.

_To hell with it._

It was the middle of the night, but I was determined. I walked out of my room and began heading in the direction of Negan’s. My bare feet felt the cold ground as I walked through the empty halls. I knew it was after curfew, but I didn’t care. _Negan could punish me for it._

After getting lost just a handful of times, I found the hall that lead to Negan’s room. I felt my heart rapidly beat, and began to run to the end of the hall. I raised my hand to the door and lightly knocked three times, just as Simon did earlier. After giving him a few seconds, I realized he didn’t hear me. I knocked again, this time pounding my fist against the wood.

I suddenly heard Negan shouting a slew of curse words on the other side of the door. I felt nervous as loud feet came stomping to the door. _Maybe I had made a mistake?_

The door flew open, and Negan stood before me wearing only his boxers. I couldn’t stop myself from licking my lips, and he noticed. I heard him chuckle darkly, and I looked up to meet his gaze.

“Damn, doll. You made up your mind fucking quick!” Negan chuckled again, “Come in here and show me what you got!”

He grinned and opened his door wide, inviting me inside.

_I was ready to become his._


End file.
